thomaspedia_archives_of_sodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Stepney Gets Lost Transcript
Stepney Gets Lost Transcript is Pikachufreak's idea. Description * Here's the full transcript to Stepney Gets Lost. Characters * Toby * Mavis * Stepney * 'Arry * Sir Topham Hatt * Rusty (does not speak) * Bert (does not speak) * Butch (cameo) Transcript * Alec Baldwin: Stepney the Bluebell Engine works closely with his friend Rusty. One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see him. * Sir Topham Hatt: Rusty tells me you're in need of a change. So I want you to help Toby and Mavis at the quarry. * Stepney: Oh, thank you, sir. * Alec Baldwin: Said Stepney. * Stepney: Shall I be away long? * Sir Topham Hatt: Just today. Said Sir Topham Hatt. But please be careful. It is easy to get lost up there so be back before dark. * Stepney's Driver: We will. * Alec Baldwin: Said the driver. Stepney soon arrived at the quarry. * Toby: We're glad you're here to help us. * Alec Baldwin: Said Toby. * Stepney: Are these my cars? * Alec Baldwin: Asked Stepney. * Mavis: Only some of them. There's masses more in the sidings. * Alec Baldwin: Replied Mavis. * Stepney: The more the merrier. * Alec Baldwin: Stepney was really enjoying himself. The dustier he became, the harder he worked. Mavis and Toby were impressed. Then the foreman spoke to his driver. * Foreman: We have a night special to take to building site at the new branch line. Do you want to pull the train? * Stepney's Driver: Yes please. * Alec Baldwin: Said the driver. But he should have asked Sir Topham Hatt first. Night came. * Toby: Be careful, Stepney. * Alec Baldwin: Advised Toby. * Stepney: I will and thank you for a lovely day. I do hope i can come back again. * Mavis: The line can be spooky. * Alec Baldwin: Said Mavis. * Stepney: Thank you for the warning. * Alec Baldwin: And with that, Stepney puffed away into the night. Stepney arrived on time and made the delivery of rocks and stones for the workmen. Then he set off for home. That's when the trouble began. The fog came down. * Stepney: Mavis was right. Suddenly, everything does look spooky. * Stepney's Driver: There's a signalbox. * Alec Baldwin: Called his driver. * Stepney's Driver: And the signal light is green. Someone must have been expecting us. * Alec Baldwin: But they weren't. The points had been set in the wrong direction, but Stepney didn't realize this. * Stepney: Home here we come. * Alec Baldwin: Then they approached an unknown area. The driver made a decision. * Stepney's Driver: It's best if we rest here until the fog clears. * Stepney: What are those strange sounds? * Alec Baldwin: Wondered Stepney. Then the fog slowly lifted. * Stepney: Oh, no. We're in the scrapyards. * Alec Baldwin: His driver and fireman went for help. Stepney was all alone, but not for long. Arry and Bert approached. * Arry: Got ya this time, Stepney, you'll make very fine scrap indeed. Buffer him, Bert. * Alec Baldwin: Arry and Bert took him to the large smelter shed. * Arry: Bye bye, Stepney. (laughs) * Alec Baldwin: Stepney looked up. Above him was a huge grabber. * Stepney: This engine's not for scrapping! * Alec Baldwin: The grabber wasn't listening. But just as it was about to grab hold of him, it stopped. There stood Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: It's a good thing I'm visiting this yard tonight. Saving you from scrap is becoming a habit, Stepney, please stop it. * Stepney: Yes, sir. But I had learned something. * Sir Topham Hatt: What's that? * Stepney: There's no place like home. * Sir Topham Hatt: And that's exactly where you're going now. * Stepney: Bluebells forever.